


Scars

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally knew her body, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, while season two was still airing.

Wally ran his fingers down her stomach, barely touching them enough to feel, but sending a shiver through her body. He traced scars he’d never seen before, staring at them, finding patterns and bruises and what looked like a brand. His lungs tightened up. He leant down and kissed it.

He wished he could heal her, take away all the pain she had to endure, the pain he was forced to inflict on her. He hated it, every moment. He’d spent enough time denying he loved her in the past. He wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her in every single way. But he knew his little spitfire would have a fit if she saw him doting on her too much, especially if she figured out why.

"Wally?“

He looked at her, pushing himself onto his forearms, his body sliding up hers until he was able to see her face, her eyes narrowed on his, delicate blond - oh God he loved that colour - eyebrows upturned and furrowed. "Why are you crying?”

He propped himself on one elbow and touched his face. He had been crying. But he had her back, there was no reason to cry. He was finally touching her, holding her, feeling her course skin beneath his fingers. He hated that her skin became so course again. She’d spent two years making it smooth, trying to get to a normal life, to be a normal girl. But now, with these scars, she would never be normal again, and Wally blamed himself.

"I’m sorry, babe. I just…“ His voice trailed off. He could feel the tears now, closing up his throat, making it raw. He constricted his face, trying to pull them back, but they kept falling, dropping on her chest and sliding off while she breathed into him.

"Wally.” She touched his face, wiping the tears away, brushing them off on the bed. She ignored the ones on her chest.

He lowered his head onto her shoulder, resting it lightly on the light dip of her clavicle. His voice cracked as he spoke low. “I thought I knew all of you. Ever crack, every cranny, every scar.” His fingers traced one on the side of her chest lightly, his fingers shaking.

He felt her inhale deeply. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She was crying too, but Wally knew he couldn’t look at her, not without turning both of them into sobbing wrecks. An odd gurgling sound came from her chest below him as she tried to be the stronger one, to hold back her tears.

"You did.“

He slowly raised his head, seeing the way his tears stained the mattress below them, hating the way he was crying now that she was back in his arms. This shouldn’t be a night for tears. This should be a night for reunions and rejoicing and love. But instead he only felt farther away from her than ever.

Seeing the way her face contorted to keep the tears at bay made his body hurt. It was too much like his had done what seemed like moments ago, but could have been hours. Time was blurring together, with only the light bumps of scars, the green and yellow of healing bruises, and the rough jagged edges of burned in symbols, probably from when she was discovered as a traitor. And he knew if he’d just fought harder to keep her away she may have listened. They wouldn’t have won the war, but she would have been safe here in her arms. At least for a little while longer.

He kissed her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He tried to take all of her suffering away and replace it with his love for her, his relief that she was back. Five years was far too long for her to be away from him. He may not stop kissing her for that long, at least until he can take away the pain, and put everything back to normal.

He may never let her go.


End file.
